Tales of the Kits
by timeturnings
Summary: Everyone's heard of the legends of Tigerstar, Brokenstar, and Yellowfang. But what about the nursery stories the elders have forgotten over the years?
1. The Tales Reheard

Tales of the Kits

Everyone's heard of the legends of Tigerstar, Brokenstar, and Yellowfang. Many times kits will hear these stories from their elders, who may have even know these great cats. But there are some stories even the elders may have forgotten over the years…

These are a collection of stories that Firestar and Greystripe didn't hear as kits. Now they're being told by the oldest cats of Starclan to the youngest cats of Thunderclan: Blushkit and Yewkit.


	2. The Cat of a Thousand Wishes

_**The Cat of a Thousand Wishes**_

Once there was a beautiful she-cat, named Wishheart. She had long golden fur that glowed in the sunlight and crystal blue eyes that were so clear, they could see the good in any cats' heart. Wishheart had many friends and a kind, brave mate. But this life wasn't enough for Wishheart.

She wanted adventure, thrills, and she had the drive to break the warrior code to get it.

And she began seeing a cat from another clan. His name was Fearlesscloud, he was from Windclan, and had loved Wishheart for a long time before they'd even formally met. The relationship made Wishheart feel powerful and even when she found that she was with his kits, she kept seeing Fearlesscloud.

So one day, Wishheart was out hunting with her apprentice, Icepaw. Icepaw chased a rabbit too close to the Windclan border, and accidently smelled Wishheart and Fearlesscloud's scents from their previous meeting a few days ago. Furious with her mentor, Icepaw confronted her.

Naturally, Wishheart wasn't happy with her apprentice finding out about her secret relationship. She was even less pleased when Icepaw wanted her to give it up. Wishheart tried reasoning with the little she-cat, but Icepaw refused to believe anything else.

Finally, Icepaw threatened to tell the whole clan about Wishheart breaking the warrior code. Furious, Wishheart chased her apprentice out onto the Thunderpath. A monster came by suddenly and hit Icepaw, snapping her neck and killing her.

Horror and grief clouded Wishheart's mind. She buried Icepaw beside the Thunderpath and went back to her clan. But she was never the same.

Her kits were born a few moons later. After a hard birth, only one survived. A tiny she-kit, white as snow, with eyes as cold as ice.

With a wail of horror, Wishheart fled the camp. She raced to Icepaw's grave, only to find it wasn't there.

Maddened with grief, Wishheart begged Starclan for death to come. She begged for the end of this madness. But Starclan did not bring the end. They did not grant her wish.

Feeling emptiness in her heart and lead in her paws, Wishheart made her way back to the nursery, where Icekit waited. She squeaked with joy as her mother rejoined her.

Suddenly it was clear what Wishheart had to do.

While Wishheart had failed at raising Icepaw to become a warrior, Starclan had given both Wishheart and Icepaw another chance at getting their wish.

So Wishheart raised her daughter into a fine warrior. A beautiful warrior, with lots of friends and a kind mate.

And on the day of Icebloom's warrior ceremony, Wishheart did not die. She joined Windclan to be with Fearlesscloud, her one real love. Because that had always been her one true wish.


	3. Cats of the Skies

_**The Cats of the Skies**_

There once were more than four clans. More than Skyclan, or the Tribe of Rushing Water. There were three more clans, unknown to all for many generations. They were called the Clans of Havoc: Stormclan, Lightningclan, and Cosmicclan.

Stormclan was a clan of headstrong warriors. Led by the beautiful Sleetwool, Stormclan was fearless and strong as the proud Lionclan.

Lightningclan was filled with skilled runners. Led by Thunderstar's own brother, Twisterclaw, Lightningclan were fierce hunters.

Lastly was Cosmicclan. Ruled by the elegant and wise Moonsmoke, the Cosmicclanners knew the deepest secrets of their warrior ancestors. They were the first to discover healing herbs, though a cat in Windclan took credit for it many years later.

One day many thousands of moons ago, a special kit was born to each clan.

To Stormclan, Tempestkit was born. He grew into a fearless and kind warrior by the name of Tempestsong.

To Lightningclan came Celestialkit. She grew into a beautiful and quick-footed warrior by the name of Celestialsparkle.

And lastly, Constellationkit was born to Cosmicclan. Blessed with the power to walk in dreams, this beautiful and wise she-cat grew into a beautiful medicine cat by the name of Constellationpelt.

These three cats lived happy lives: Tempestsong and Celestialsparkle were good mates to each other and Constellationpelt served her clan well.

But a darker thing rose on the horizon of the peaceful tribes: His name was Sharktooth.

He was darkness and evil in cat form. He and his band of Shadowcrawlers swept through the clans like a storm of shadows. Not even the strongest Stormclan warrior could defeat him.

Celestialsparkle was just having her kits when the Shadowcrawlers attacked. Tempestsong fought his hardest to protect the nursery, but Sharktooth ripped through the walls like they were made of cobwebs.

He reared, claws the size of kitchen knives, and leapt for the terrified Celestialsparkle. The silver she-cat closed her eyes and waited for the end.

But something happened that shocked Sharktooth himself: Constellationpelt shot out of nowhere and slashed his throat. The blow killed him instantly, but his body was still moving in the air. He crashed into the rock with Constellationpelt under him, snapping her neck and killing her too.

Tempestsong raced inside, his pelt torn and bleeding, to find a whimpering Celestialsparkle and a limp Constellationpelt. Although both drowning in grief at the loss of their friend, Celestialsparkle managed to finish kitting. She named her kits Sunkit, Bramblekit, Mothkit, and Lizardkit.

But all three clan's homes were destroyed. They had no choice but to leave.

The night before Stormclan, Lightningclan, and Cosmicclan were to move, Tempestsong and Celestialsparkle were visited by Constellationpelt in a dream.

"You must leave a single kit to each clan." She said, her black pelt sleek and glowing with stars. "They will become great and noble cats that the clans will remember for generations to come."

Anthough slightly mournful, Celestialsparkle gave each of the traditional clans one of her kits.

To Windclan, she gave Mothkit.

To Shadowclan, she gave Lizardkit.

To Riverclan, she gave Bramblekit.

And to Thunderclan, she cave Sunkit.

Many moons later, Constellationpelt, Tempestsong, and Celestialsparkle watched from Silverpelt as Mothflight discovered healing herbs, Sunstar led Thunderclan through tough moons, and Brambleberry became a wise and kind medicine cat.

The only disappointment was Lizardtail.

Raised in Shadowclan, she helped raise the vicious Brokenstar as a kit. Her parents were unhappy that she was so resentful of her siblings' greatness that she battered and bruised him into a monster. When she died of whitecough moons later, Starclan didn't want her to join their ranks. But Constellationpelt convinced them with the truth.

"She has done as I prophesized; Lizardtail will be remembered in the forest for generations to come as abusive and evil. Let her soul lay to rest in Starclan now, for there are no grudges in the Cats of the Skies."


	4. A Note from the Author

Dear Readers,

I am sad to say that this account is now being vacated. I've decided to start anew and move on to another account and begin again. There was just too many stories to continue and too many disappointed readers... So I am going to try this again. This is not to say that all the stories I've written on this account will be done with forever, not at all. Some will be put up for adoption for other writers to continue with, and the more popular ones will be redrafted into Word Documents and reposted on my new account. The list of those stories are below!

Stories Up for Adoption:

(PM me if you're interested; this is a first come, first serve basis, and no stories will be held for any particular writers!)

The Meaning of Forever

Oscuri Segreti

What's It To You?

The City

Undecided

The Fence

Now You See Me

My Darling Little Divas

Dirty Little Secrets

Cloudy With a Chance of Magical Encounters

All That is Good

The Forgotten Ones

Over the Stars and Back

Tales of the Kits/Warrior Name Contest

Too Close for Comfort

The Water Tribes: First Light

Forbidden Fruit

Endless Night

Stories that will be reposted at a later time:

****Sue Me

Wolf Runner

Just to Be

Oh My Lordy!

****And that just about covers it... I just want to say that you have all been such amazing readers and I couldn't ask for a better lot of people to review my stories. Stay strong, keep on writing.

Signing off,

V

P.S.

Here's my new account, if you're interested(:


End file.
